Current research in structural biology is focused on understanding the role of enzymes and proteins in regulating cellular metabolism and the way drugs bind to proteins so that more effective drugs which can inhibit viral activity may be developed. Macromolecular crystallography provide information regarding 3D distributions of atoms in biological molecules, and is an important factor in understanding the mechanisms of such diseases as cancer and AIDS. New X-ray sources like the synchrotron beam sources as well as the new beam lines now under development such as the Advanced Photon Source hold great promise for macromolecular crystallography. They have not yet realized their potential due to the lack of an appropriate position sensitive sensor. To address these specific needs, we propose to develop a novel, large area X-ray imaging sensor coupled to a CCD using a fiberoptic taper demagnifier. This microstructured plate will produce a combination of greater light output and resolution than standard phosphors, allowing the imaging devices to use greater demagnification tapers and hence a large field of view. For detecting X-ray energies typically used in biological macromolecular crystallography, this sensor will provide high resolution, high detection efficiency, and a fast time response, allowing the full potential of the modern synchrotron sources to be realized.